1. Field
Exemplary embodiments of the invention relate to a display device having a mirror function.
2. Description of the Related Art
Flat panel display devices, such as a liquid crystal display (“LCD”) device and an organic light emitting diode (“OLED”) display device, commonly include a plurality of pairs of electrodes which generate an electric field and an electro-optical active layer interposed therebetween. The LCD device includes a liquid crystal layer as the electro-optical active layer, and the OLED display device includes an organic light emitting layer as the electro-optical active layer.
In general, the OLED display device may display colors based on a principle in which a hole and an electron injected from an anode and a cathode, respectively, are combined with each other to emit light. The OLED display device may have a stacked structure in which a light emitting layer is disposed between the anode serving as a pixel electrode and the cathode serving as an opposing electrode.
Recently, the display device is being replaced by a slim-type flat panel display device that is portable, and a scheme of realizing a mirror function, along with a display function, utilizing external light reflection has been suggested.